


Listening In

by librarysrestrictedsection



Series: Vax Cam AU [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Cam Boy AU, Cam Boy Vax AU, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied Polymachina, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn in the Second and Third Chapters, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Cam Work au, Sex Toys, Sister series to Vax Cam AU, Sugar Mama Delilah AU, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, discussing fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: When Delilah gets an idea to try out with Vex, she doesn't keep it to herself.  Oh no, because she knows her husband would love to also try out said idea with his own little interest that he has been having with Vax.  Both Briarwoods plan together and put into motion an idea to not only tease Vex and Vax to their limits separately, but also see if such teasing would reward in listening to them getting fucked by their friends they are with -while the twins are each keeping a vibrator inside of them.  Neither twin knows that they are both being put through this.First chapter involves just the Briarwoods and discussing the idea.  Second chapter will be centered on Vax.  Third will be for Vex.
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood, Delilah Briarwood/Vex'ahlia, Grog Strongjaw/Vax'ildan, Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Sylas Briarwood/Vax'ildan
Series: Vax Cam AU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187612
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. The Briarwoods Discussing the Idea

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely idea that was sent in to me on my tumblr by one of my most favorite followers there. 
> 
> Jewishyasha sent in an ask requesting: "Ofc the Briarwoods would give their toys remote vibrators, to which only they have the switch. Having them on a Bluetooth headset and forcing them to hang out with friends (all of whom might fuck them if they reveal themselves, if you're into it >:3c the Briarwoods listening to their toys get railed, only able to hear the sound of skin smacking together and loud moans)"
> 
> Of course I couldn't resist such a prompt, though I had gotten busy with a few other things in life. However, now I am ready to get this written out for them and myself~ Hope you all will enjoy it~

This was, most excitedly, Delilah’s idea. Sylas loved how his wife’s mind worked sometimes, cooking up ideas that really could dazzle those without such imagination and genius. Even he knew that, with his own fantasies, that this idea hadn’t even occurred to him yet. He was so happy that she shared the idea with him and told him of her own plan involving them both.

Well, both of them and their new “favorites” online.

There would be no forcing, of course. Sylas didn’t even know if Vax would agree to it or not. Of course, the younger man rarely told him no in regards to what they did. He was eager to please, eager to show off and enjoy himself for Sylas. Sylas, in turn, loved that the most about Vax, among the other superficial parts as well. He doubted that Vax would decline doing this, knowing how it would make Vax happy to please him.

And please it would hearing how barely held together the other man would be having to deal with the ingenious idea Delilah had come up with.

Sylas wouldn’t tell Vax that, since he really didn’t share much else about himself with him. He knew that Vax didn’t not need to bother himself with such details. Vax had an adoring fanbase already online that vied for his attention. But, if asked any questions, Sylas would still answer it within reasons.

Of course, he had never elected to tell the other that he was married. Or that his wife often commanded the attention of Vax’s sister. That was probably the most delicious part of all of this. At least, Sylas thought so, and he didn’t think Delilah thought otherwise.

Especially with the idea Delilah was setting in motion and telling him to do the same.

Delilah was making sure that Vex’ahlia was doing as she was told, while Sylas did the same through messages. He had to make sure that Vax had even been available, though that wasn’t too hard to persuade time for. Vax rarely appeared to do much else but his online work. Not that Sylas would want to take advantage of that, but it did help when messaging about certain ideas to try out.

After typing out the idea in message and sending it, Sylas waited for his reply. By the looks on Delilah’s face, it appeared her own little pet had agreed to the idea more quickly than his own was doing so. Sylas did not begrudge his wife and offered her a soft, pleased smile back to her hungrier one that looked eager to try out her idea.

But then Sylas’ phone finally pinged a notification of a new message. He quickly read over it and gladly returned the grin back to his beautifully amazing wife.

 **Vax:** That sounds like a hot idea!! Holy shit! Yes! I would love to, can do it now. I mean, is it alright if I will be out with my sis and friends? Shit, they might notice. But wouldn’t that be hotter, right? Trying not to let them see how turned on I am and letting you tell me all the filthy stuff you want. I’m in!

Sylas quickly typed up his reply; both glad to hear that Vax was agreeable and the additional bonus that he would be around others. Friends, no less. The mentioned thrill of having to hide his arousal and nearly being caught also piqued Sylas’ fancy too.

He would not make this easy for Vax. Nor did he think Delilah would do the same with Vex.

 **Sylas:** Sounds certainly like a test of wills that I’m sure you will not disappoint in doing. If so, then maybe one of them will like to help you out with your punishment if caught. I'm sure them fucking you while I can hear is an apt punishment for such failure.

Vax’s reply was nearly instant, which clued Sylas in that the man was eagerly awaiting his last message.

 **Vax:** Holy shit, yes! I will, of course. I want you to hear just how good you make me feel when you want me to have a good time. Yes, I will. You’ll definitely hear about it too~ ;)

Vax’s coyness certainly had its charms. Sylas nodded to his wife with the unasked question on her face, soon knowing that they themselves didn’t need to stay within their manor home for this too. Going out together would still be quite enjoyable, even if they had to tell their pets just all the things to really push their test of wills to the extreme.


	2. Vax's Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylas gets to try out his wife's idea with Vax, wondering just who in Vax's little group of friends will be the one to fuck him while he listens.
> 
> Vax, on the other hand, gets to be tortured in the best possible way with this idea. He definitely hadn't expected just how good it would feel or who he should try and convince to fuck him in public somewhere. All with Sylas in his ear, whispering to him.

Vax felt like either he was going to be doomed to die due to cut off blood circulation by wearing the tightest pants he owned. 

Or he was going to die from embarrassment once everyone could tell just how hard he was right now.

If his pants weren't to keep him unnaturally trapped right now, Vax was sure that everyone around the table he sat with and all the strangers around would have been able to see the tent that would have been there. Not that he would just proudly display just how hard he was, but hiding it would have been next to impossible. 

But nothing showed, leaving him to feel his cock throbbing against the tight fabric and _aching_ in a way he hadn't really felt before. 

Cock cages weren't exactly unknown to him, but he had never used one. A few of his viewers and donators requested it, but he hadn’t really picked it to do for one of his shows. Now he just might not have to wear one to experience the feeling of his cock being trapped and only able to just drip out pre-cum and throb and-

" _Are you aching right now, Vax?"_ The question came through on the small earpiece he wore, which he had passed it off as a nearly purchased, wireless earbuds. " _Can you give me a sign of just how much you want to free yourself from those pants of yours and fuck your hand until it stops hurting? Without letting all your friends know just how desperate you are right now for it."_

"Yep, that sounds good," Vax managed to get out, in response to a question he had heard Keyleth ask. Of course, even while trying not to let his voice waver, a breathy quality filled his tone. It definitely earned him a curious look from his friends, but Vax acted as though nothing was wrong.

Because he had to make it seem that way.

Because something was terribly and _oh so_ fucking deliciously _good_ right now.

How he was going to survive this afternoon wasn’t even a thought that Vax had an answer too right now. Simply getting through the lunch outing with everyone, everyone who looked calmer and more collected than he was, was proving to be a herculean task for himself. Made worse/better by Sylas in his ear, still whispering suggestions and arousal things that kept Vax hard constantly.

Well, Sylas’ teasing and the bullet vibrator he had shoved up his ass too.

Speaking of which-

Vax’s fingers curled against the plastic tabletop, feeling the newest wave of vibrations through his ass and up his chest and spine. They added already to the shivers from just the sensations of his cock rubbing against the rough fabric of his pants. 

It was a bad combination. A combination that was surely going to get him caught and asked what was wrong with him right now.

But Vax didn’t want it to stop, not really. Besides, Sylas had already made the condition for him to get relief quite clear before he had headed out.

In order for him to get any kind of relief, mainly to have himself get fucked, one of his friends would have to do the honors.

That made Vax feel even more dread and hopelessness that his trapped arousal was going to make him go insane before that would happen. Not that he doubted any one of them would pass up a quickie in a nearby bathroom -when hadn’t they done something like that?-, but Sylas also said that he couldn’t just ask them to fuck him.

Oh no, the embarrassment and shame of someone seeing would be the reason that Vax could get relief from it.

That added a whole new level to the arousal that Vax hadn’t even thought was possible. 

He did get off in front of large groups of people weekly for a paycheck to help support himself and his sister, but whatever they usually told him wasn’t really taken much to heart. Not counting Sylas. But whenever they told him that they loved watching him fuck himself or that he loved being watched as he did those things, there was still a bit of a wall between him and the viewers of his stream. Now, there wasn’t any wall between him and being seen so aroused and turned on.

That brought forth an even greater way of pulsing arousal that had him pressing his legs together before immediately pulling them apart. The touch was too much, wondering if he would even be able to get up and continue walking around with his friends. The idea that he might have to bow out from hanging out or even admit to Sylas that he just couldn’t do it weren’t options Vax wanted to take. 

Because he was enjoying this, even though it was making his life a torment at the moment. If felt good, in an odd, twisted way. Being kept so turned on and yet having to not be enough turned on that all his friends knew just how desperate he was. 

Truly unfair for him, and yet here he was.

Another wave of vibrations through him, stronger than before, had Vax shivering in his chair. It earned him a look from Percy, which he immediately waved off the concern. A cocked eyebrow from the man followed suit, making Vax slightly relieved and even more wound up when Percy didn’t pursue wanting to know what was wrong with him. Though the other was known to bitch about fucking in public restrooms.

Of course, while he had been focused on him, Vax hadn’t notice a creeping hand reaching over. Not until it landed on his knee and move upwards towards his crotch. That got him going still with slightly wide eyes, glancing around the table to see who it was who was touching him. Who would, in fact, find out his embarrassing _problem_ right now.

When he saw the smirk from Grog just after the palm of the wandering hand rest against his dick, Vax knew who Sylas was going to hear fucking him. Not that the man would be disappointed at all.

"Hey Grog, buddy, mind if you join me on a bit of a walk? Got something to tell you." Vax didn't really wait for an answer from Grog and any comments from his friends or sister before standing up. Once more, he was slightly thankful for his pants keeping him from showing off just how hard he was. 

He was grateful, especially when Sylas unleashed another barrage of filthy words and controlled vibrations.

" _Oh? So, someone found out your_ little _situation now? Good, I was thinking you weren't being obviously desperate enough, Vax. Wouldn't want you to be hard all day, now would we? Unless you would enjoy that as well."_

Vax bit the inside of his cheek harder, holding back the moans that wanted to jump out of his throat. His eyes locked onto Grog's, silently pleading and demanding that he follow. Grog was the one that had started to touch him. There was no way Vax was going to let him get away with just that. Not with Sylas cooing in his ear like that. It would be too much to sit back down while quiet and deal with his aroused dick and Sylas' dirty talk.

A slow, coy smirk curled the end of Grog's lips as his leaned back in the chair in the small pavilion of the marketplace. The poor chair protested under his weight, but it held as his gaze swept over Vax unabashedly. 

Vax was not going to be able to hold under the weight of that stare if it lasted any longer. The tell-tale sign of darkening arousal was as obvious as if Grog had sprung a stiffy in his pants as well. But there wasn't any movement to get up. Just a staring standoff with their friends looking confused and curious as to what was going on. Vex would probably be the first to ask, and Vax _really_ didn't want to have to lie to his twin about needing to get laid right now.

Vax was about ready to just say "Screw you" to Grog and leave -slightly wondering what the punishment from Sylas would if he did that. Before he could do that, _finally_ , the big man pushed his chair back and got up with slow movements that could have been considered calculating had it been anyone else.

But that damned, pleased smirk made Vax think that maybe it was a bit calculating on Grog's part. Maybe him wait a little longer for his cock to fuck him and to get off himself.

Just what had he gotten himself into now?

Vax really didn't know what the answer to that would be. Right now, the only "answer" he needed was a hand around his aching member and something fucking his ass. Anything else wasn't that important right now.

So, without much else besides a quickly tossed out "Be back soon" to his friends and sister, Vax headed away from the table towards one of the small shops that lined the pavilion. Of course, he wasn't going to stop in one of them. He needed somewhere between them where he and Grog wouldn't be spotted.

" _Better pick a spot soon. I wonder if he can resist fucking you out in the open for all to see. But wouldn't that be such a marvel for others to see? Hearing you moan without a computer screen. I would love to witness that."_

A deep, twisting pull inside of Vax's gut made him feel another rising crest of arousal, nearly breaking the dam he had up against it. Once it was broken, there would be no stopping himself. He needed to hurry, unless he wanted to make an open display of just how desperate he was for everyone.

Moaning, clawing against the ground while someone fucked him hard from behind and told him just how many people were watching him get fucked-

" _Don't forget to let me hear all of it and you. I want to imagine just how he fucks you by just the sounds you make, Vax_."

A groan slipped from his lips, which he soon clamped shut for the moment when Grog started to match his pace at his side. He could feel the form nearly hovering over him; hands that want to hold and hold tight to him. Vax loved those hands and their tight grip, even more so when they had a hold of his hips while Grog fucked him senseless. Already his legs felt weakening by those thoughts, of having no feel in them afterwards. Would that be the case now? How would he fuck him-

But those thoughts were pulled away from when Grog pushed him up against the wall the moment they entered one of the narrow slips of space between the shops in the marketplace. His mouth attacked Vax’s exposed neck, making him moan and push against the stonework as teeth and lips pressed hard against his sensitive skin. Everyone would be able to see _exactly_ why he left and what happened during that time with Grog.

Not that Vax thought they would think otherwise with how desperate he sounded and how quickly he left.

His moaning enticed both Grog and Sylas to comment on it. It was hard to listen to both men as they spoke, especially when Grog decided to speak close to his ear that held the wireless earpiece. Grog either didn’t care that it was still there or had forgotten about it. But Vax couldn’t really tell him to stop speaking so directly into his ear, since all he could get out were moans and heavy breathing.

“So desperate, damn Vaxy, why are you are in the middle of the day?”

“ _Yes, Vax,_ ” Sylas began cooing to him, a smirk in his voice that Vax could picture clear as day in his mind. It would be sharp, a knife-point, and hungry as his eyes were when he would watch him fuck himself on whatever gift he had gotten that week. “ _Tell him why you are so desperate and aroused right now. That you wanted to be for me, wanted to test your resolve for me, and to get fucked by one of your dear friends so that I could listen to you get fucked."_

“Please, just,” Vax panted out, almost too caught up in both of them talking to form any kind of response, “just fuck me, Grog. Fuck me hard. I’ve-”

Oh, just how would he explain the toy inside of him?

Well, there was the answer to Grog’s question. He was sure that the bigger man would definitely connect the dots from why he was so hard and desperate. He just hoped that he wouldn’t lose the toy or toss it away. Vax hated to lose good toys like that.

Grog rumbled against Vax’s back, feeling the vibrations as they met and added to the ones Vax already was feeling right now. It made him moan louder, keening and bucking against the two hard surfaces -Grog’s body and the wall-. He needed to be touched; his cock was aching in his pants to the point of pain.

But his hands were braced against the wall.

And Sylas was telling him to wait and not to touch himself.

“ _He wants to fuck you so much, doesn’t he? Keep begging him to fuck you. You won’t get to cum until otherwise_.”

Vax groaned, feeling the sparks and the ache deep inside of him that needed _something_ before it burned through him. Sylas’ words and Grog putting one of his hands over Vax’s and sliding the other down Vax’s chest towards his groin were helping in way that wasn’t really helping how Vax felt. He needed relief, which meant doing as he was told to do.

Wasn’t like he wasn’t going to ask for Grog to fuck him anyway.

“Grog, please, just fuck me here and now. They’ll start to wonder-”

Grog’s hand that had been covering Vax’s, now covered Vax’s mouth. “Yeah, yeah, not’s like they won’t know what we’re doin’.” He sounded like he didn’t want to be rushed.

That tone made Vax moan and push his hips back in order to rush him. Grog may not be in a hurry, but Vax was nearly cumming in his pants right now. If Sylas wasn’t going to make him, surely the toy would eventually be too much. Vax really didn’t just want to cum in his pants and have it there until he got back to the apartment, but the threat was there if Grog didn’t hurry up.

Vax moaned under that hand again, now grinding his hips back and turning his head a bit to cast an annoyed look that soon faded into an aroused look. The goal was to seduce Grog further into fucking him. Maybe it was too much, because he didn’t look like he was really buying the look. But still he didn’t let Vax stand there forever without anything happening.

So, the hand that had been placed over Vax’s stomach, just teasing his trapped member with the fingertips so close by, moved lower to cup over and massage through the tight jeans Vax’s dick. 

That got Vax moaning more, though this time it was not for show. The relief of just the touch felt incredible. He wanted it more, wanted his dick out of his pants, and he wanted Grog’s cock inside of him. In that order. He wanted the other to fuck him against this wall, down the alleyway in public, just barely enough hidden that someone would have to stumble upon them to see them fucking. Vax wanted to make sure Sylas could hear just how good it would feel.

Once Grog lifted his hand from Vax’s mouth, Vax pleaded once more, though sounding genuinely eager and desperate for it, “Please, Grog, please. I’m so hard right now. Gods, it hurts so much to keep it in my pants.”

Grog appeared to have some pity -or wanted to fuck him just as eagerly as Vax wanted to get fucked- and pulled Vax’s pants down without much delay. Vax’s cock was then free and hard in the open air, having sans wearing underwear, and it dripped heavy pre-cum drops. The tip of it bobbed when Vax jerked his hips forward, bouncing up and down and flicking the drops against the wall. There still wasn’t any relief besides not being trapped, but it still felt so much better now than it had been before for Vax.

The feeling of finally being released felt good enough that Vax forgot to clench to hold in the bullet vibrator, allowing it and the small cord to drop with his pants. It made a soft enough sound that it caught Grog’s attention, almost looking down to see what had fallen. Vax felt a rising panic in his chest, feeling the embarrassment of having a toy _inside_ of him while out and about with his friends.

“What was what?”

“ _Did he see your toy, Vax? Did he see it slip from your hole that should have been keeping it in. Should you tell him just how naughty you have been to wear it out in public to feel so good?”_

Vax groaned, wanting to answer Sylas back, but instead he answered only Grog back with a groan as he was adjusting to the feeling of the bullet not being inside of him anymore. “Nothing, don’t worry about it, big man. Worry about how hard you wanna fuck me~”

“How do you know I wanna fuck you hard?”

“Because you have me pinned face first to a wall,” Vax pushed his hips back for emphasis, “and your cock is pressing through your pants to get inside of me.” He could feel just how hard and thick Grog’s dick had gotten. _That_ would definitely had been noticeable at the table.

Grog chuckled, nipping at the shell of Vax’s ear and wrapping his hand around Vax’s cock to give it a few quick strokes. “It likes your tight ass so much, almost a home for it.”

“Let’s get it a warm welcome then.”

Vax was glad he had lubed up his ass before he had put the toy inside of him. He knew that Grog didn’t really carry around lube wherever he went. So, when he had dipped his fingers inside of Vax, the stretch and slide weren’t burning him. It didn’t take too long for him to open Vax up -because of what Vax had previously done today-, and so it didn’t take him long before he unzipping his pants to pull out his cock.

With one hand gripping to Vax’s hip, Vax felt the tip tease his eager entrance and moaned quite louder than he wanted when it thrust inside of him. White noise filled his ears, along with Sylas’ soft voice telling him how wonderful he sounded right now.

“ _You sound so exquisite, as always._ ”

Grog only sunk in half his cock, but just the relief of having it inside of him and stretching his overly sensitive walls felt like heaven. Vax felt his body shake, nearly cumming right then, and couldn’t speak. He panted and moaned, simply feeling Grog’s cock inside of him. It almost felt like it was too much and not enough inside of him right now.

“ _Keep begging_.”

“Grog,” Vax moaned out, not even getting the beg out before Grog continued to push inside of him. Inch by inch, slower than the first initial thrust in. It felt like a delicious torture to be filled so slowly after first being promised to be fucked hard. 

Vax felt like Grog had been the best and the worst choice for now.

Once he finally bottomed out, Vax kept moaning, gasping in quick breaths, before exhaling anything and everything that came to his mind. Mostly the same pleads as before, plus adding how thick and hot it felt having Grog’s cock inside of him. It didn’t do much else for Grog, since he slowly pulled his cock free from Vax.

Just as he was two-third removed from Vax, Grog then slammed forward. 

Vax felt his body press more against the wall, scraping against his cheek now. Grog then began to fuck him the way Vax had thought he would fuck him. Hard, quick thrusts inside of him, bottoming out before removing itself nearly. The cock filled him up, brushed against every nerve inside of him, and Vax saw stars with each punctuating thrusts. It hit deep inside of him, so much deeper than where he had shoved the bullet vibrator inside of him.

It felt so incredibly _good_.

“Grog, fuck, yes,” Vax moaned out, though most of his words were lost each time he was fucked against the wall. He braced himself, pushing his hips back even though Grog still had a tight hold on his hips. His knees, bent apart, felt like they were losing feeling, slowly but surely, as he was fucked.

“ _Sounds like he is fucking you quite well, Vax. Again. I’m so_ surprised _at just how desperate you are. Can he smell that coming off of you? The pure desperation to be fucked._ ”

“Grog, fuck yes,” Vax moaned, panting out and turning his head a bit to see the look of unbridled concentration to fuck Vax hard on the other man’s face. “Gods, I’ve been so desperate today. Needed something to fuck me-!”

Vax’s voice hitched loudly when Grog hit that deep, sweet spot inside of him. His whole body shook, as a shiver shook his entire back and body. Vax’s cock bobbed hard, ready to release his cum against the wall. Just needed a few more hits to that spot before it could happen.

Grog apparently thought so similarly.

His thick cock rammed continually at that spot, needing nothing else to guide him there but how Vax reacted. The reactions were loud moans, mixed with desperate pleas of sentences that begged for him to keep fucking his hole. Usually he wouldn’t end things so soon after just starting, but there was an enticing desperation that made him want to.

It made Grog want to fuck Vax and fuck him hard until he finally came.

So that’s what he did.

Vax could feel his arms shaking now from the strain of holding up against the wall. He could feel them wanting to give out, even though it wouldn’t matter too much. Grog would still pound away at his ass against the wall.

“ _Ask him to cum now, Vax. Beg for him to let you cum._ ”

Vax didn’t need to be told twice then. “Grog, please, please fuck me until I cum. I need to cum so much now.”

Grog growled and sunk his teeth again into Vax’s neck, biting a lovemark there that sent Vax howling. The man’s cock did not stop its new relentless pace, jackhammering inside of Vax with a certain goal of doing as he had been asked. It was ramming hard and true deep inside of Vax, to the one spot that caused Vax to shake and shudder underneath Grog’s teeth.

It didn’t take too long for him to cum soon enough.

Vax’s whole body clenched around Grog’s cock, tight and holding. Grog was buried deep inside of him, and he remained there. Not still, of course. Still he fucked Vax, fucking him a few more times before following Vax into climax too. While Vax’s cum stained and dripped down the wall, all of Grog’s coated inside of him. It made Vax shiver again, feeling it fill whatever parts that were occupied by Grog’s cock and slipping out when it had nowhere else to go inside of him.

It felt so incredibly good.

Vax panted, resting his forehead against the stonework of the wall and needing to catch his breath after all that. He could hear Grog’s heavy breathing as well. Neither of them wanted to move just yet, knowing that rarely did the other man like to or want to move after cumming. That was fine with him, trying to let his body relax after the intense day he had.

All because of Sylas and his wonderful idea.

“ _I hope you did so enjoy your day, Vax. I certainly found myself so very pleased listening to your desperate little sounds and moans. A gift will be waiting for you, of course. Good day._ ”

Gods, Vax felt that really he could die happy pleasing himself and Sylas. Truly and happily. With the ideas that he had, it was a wonder if he just might.


	3. Vex's Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I managed to get this done sooner than I have been expecting to get it done. Originally, I thought I would not have been able to write and post this up until late February. However, I am not upset at all by that, since it means that I don't have to worry and stress over completing it then.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading Vex's Chapter. Kudos and Comments are always loved~!

“ _Are you even watching the movie, my darling Vex?_ ”

“I have been,” Vex whispered under her breath, hoping that Delilah could hear her over the sounds of the movie, “trying to, at least.” The action sequence going on the screen might have been too loud for the other woman to hear, though Vex wondered if she should try to repeat herself or not. The chuckle she heard in her wireless earpiece told her that Delilah had heard her.

That was good, because that meant that she could continue to tease Vex into an early grave with her words and the small bullet vibrator inside of her since she had left the apartment.

Vex’s knuckles had gone white with how hard she was gripping the armrests of the movie theatre chair. The low vibrating buzz had been a constant since she had met up with Keyleth, Percy, Scanlan, and Grog to see this movie. It was an action movie that had been suggested a week ago to see, not that it mattered much to Vex. Once Delilah had told her of the “ _lovely_ ” idea she had to test Vex’s resolve, nothing else really mattered. All of Vex’s concentration had gone into not allowing her knees to falter with each race of shivers through her body.

Vex shivered again when she had re-crossed her legs and felt the bullet push more against a more sensitive spot deep inside of her. Her eyelids fluttered a bit, and she bit harder into her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning. Her panties were beyond slick inside of her jeans. She hadn’t felt a moment when she wasn’t wet.

This was probably the hardest thing she had ever done.

It was also the thing that had gotten her the most aroused _ever_.

“Vex, you okay?”

Keyleth’s voice whispering into her ear did not help Vex _at all_. She had to tense her body to keep the shivers from shaking her from head to toe. A small turn of her head showed that Keyleth wasn’t looking at her with anything but concern in her eyes. That _really_ didn’t help Vex at the moment, wanting to calm the worry and not knowing if her voice would be up to the task to do just that.

“Yeah, I am, Kiki,” Vex answered back, quicker in answering back than usual. It definitely tipped the other woman off that Vex wasn’t as alright as she said was.

“Are you sure-” Keyleth began to ask, before quickly being cut off.

“Yes, yes. Just a bit...chilly. It’s cold in here.”

“ _Maybe she could help “_ warm _” you up._ ”

The way that Delilah suggested that, made another shiver run through Vex’s body. At least it helped with her lie that she was cold, though how much longer she could remain with the movie theatre like this was another thing. Keyleth was also definitely getting more suspicious too, which didn’t help.

So, Vex did the only thing she could think of doing at the moment.

Quickly and quietly, she got out of the movie theatre chair and headed towards the exit. Of course, she heard her friends’ voices following her, wondering where she was going and staring at her retreating form. But Vex knew that if she stopped to answer them back, then Delilah wouldn’t go easy on her.

Like she wasn’t going easy on her now.

Every step to the exit doors of the theatre and outside were tinged with the vibrations growing. Like Delilah knew how fast she was walking and turning it up with every step. It was incredibly good and bad at the same time. Her legs shook as she walked, and Vex felt them give a moment whenever a hard vibration pulsed through her vagina.

Gods, she wasn’t going to last.

The nearest door she pushed open was the women’s bathroom. It wasn’t exactly where she would have liked to be at the moment with her arousal soaking her jeans. But it would have to do.

After entering one of the stalls, Vex leaned against the stall’s wall and fumbled with the front of her jeans. Her fingers almost didn’t find the button or the zipper to undo, but soon she managed to open them up enough to be able to stick her hand between her legs. Wetness coated her fingers the moment she did, and the chill of her fingers made her knees buckle for a moment as she pressed her fingers against her warm, wet folds through her panties.

“ _Are you touching yourself, Vex? How naughty. You’re still at the movie theatre. What if someone came in right now and heard you getting yourself off? Would you moan for them, give them something to listen to so that they could get off as well?”_

Vex moaned when Delilah mentioned that, knowing that she probably would. Not that the thought had ever crossed her mind to get off in public, but damn did the other woman make it seem good. Tempting, really.

But right now, Vax focused on herself and the rising arousal that flooded her body. She didn't want to drop her pants here nor could she sit anywhere. So that left her to trying to rub herself as she stood there until she _finally_ came.

(Not that it would help for long if Delilah kept the bullet vibrating.

That just left the question of how many times Vex would get off today?

And how much of the movie would she even see besides the first ten minutes.)

“ _Let me hear you moan, Vex. I don’t know how good it is making you feel, since I can’t see your face. Moan for me, dear Vex.”_

Just as she was about to do as Delilah had told her to do, a voice broke her concentration and nearly stopped her heart from beating the rapid pulse in her chest. 

"Vex?"

Vex stopped rubbing herself; breath hitched up into her throat. She didn't want to breathe, to make a sound. Keyleth sounded so concerned, which didn't help Vex and her reason for even being in the bathroom right now. But Vex also didn't want to move either. Hiding away from one of her friends didn't seem like a good thing to do. Of course, that brought her back to the building tightness in her stomach.

"Vex, are you sick? Do you need to leave-?"

"No, no," Vex interrupted, trying to sound like nothing was wrong, "I'm fine. Just had to run to the bathroom real quick." She wiped her wet hand on the side of her pants and buttoned them too. Once she looked presentable enough, she opened up the stall door to face a worried Keyleth.

It would have been just that if Delilah hadn't decided to tease her more.

" _She cares so much about you, Vex. Maybe you should tell her what is_ really _wrong and ask her to help. Wouldn't that be nice to feel her hands reach down and slip between your wet folds and into you. Holding a hand over your lips or kissing them to keep you quiet as she fingers you."_

Vex wanted to tell Delilah to _stop_ because of how good that sounded. But she couldn't, not without Keyleth hearing. The other was also waiting for a better explanation. Vex knew Keyleth didn't want to doubt her, but she hadn't given her a really solid excuse.

"Kiki, I-"

Keyleth quickly glanced down and back up before she told Vex, "Your button is undone."

Vex glanced down, surprised to see that it was. As she reached down to button her pants, one of Keyleth's hands stopped her from doing so. Vex jerked her head up, giving the other woman a confused look.

"Key-mmhp." Vex couldn't finish the other's name, before Keyleth's lips silenced her in a kiss. It was a shock, but, with how wound up she was, Vex couldn't find it in herself to complain. So, she kissed her back, deep and hot.

The next surprise from Keyleth was when Vex found herself backed back into the stall, one step at a time while still being kissed. Her eyes slipped close and soon she wrapped her arms around the other to pull her close. It felt so good, mouths parting open, and moans filling up the bathroom.

The slam of the stall door, the one they were in, caused Vex to break the kiss. Hot breaths panted against her lips as she stared in somewhat shock at Keyleth. Keyleth, on the other hand, did not share the same shock as she did. Actually, she looked rather pleased with herself at the moment, confusing Vex.

“ _One minute concerned, the next kissing you breathless. My, my, what friends you have. I bet she would be a lovely one to help you. I wish I could see for myself._ ”

Delilah was right, about the concern to kissing, and soon Vex asked about it.

“Kiki, I, that was sudden.”

Keyleth flushed bright red, a tell-tale sign of embarrassment, before stammers rose up, “Well, I, I didn’t mean to think that I just could but-”

Vex chuckled, knowing how Keyleth could sometimes fall too far into the embarrassment hole. She then pulled her back closer to her, smiling as she did and pressing a lingering kiss at the corner of her mouth before moving lower to press her nose and lips against Keyleth’s neck.

“No, no, it’s alright. Really _alright_. Don’t stop,” Vex purred against Keyleth’s neck, earning her now a shiver running through the other’s body.

The vibrations had taken on a steady middle pace, and Vex loved the sweet and earthy scents that lingered on her friend’s skin. It smelled wonderful. Keyleth also made the sweetest sounds too as Vex pressed kisses to her neck.

It took one bite on the soft skin before Vex found herself pushed against the stall wall and a hand undoing her jeans again. A surprised, wide-eyed look took over her face, giving Keyleth that look and earning a chuckle in return. She looked back to the same look as before, when they had been kissing. That deep hunger that Vex found tightened up her tense muscles and made her clench around nothing inside of her.

Gods, Vex really hoped Keyleth actually went through with reaching into her jeans and helping her get off.

Before she could voice such a plea, thankfully it began to happen.

Keyleth’s fingers, after undoing the jeans and pushing them lower than Vex had, also pushed down her thighs the soaked panties as well. A surprised look passed over her eyes, before she soon began to kiss Vex again as she reached forward.

Vex felt those fingers slide against her wet, warm folds, as she had done, but this time they also teased more than she had. Sometimes they would pinch the folds, enticing moans of the shock of light pain she felt, and sometimes her fingers would move up to tease her clit, making Vex arch up against them before pushing down into those fingers. All of that drew moans out of Vex, wondering if anyone outside of the bathroom could hear her.

In all honesty, she didn’t care if they did.

“Kiki, _darling_ , don’t stop,” Vex moaned out, burying her face back against Keyleth’s neck and shoulder as the other continued, soon feeling how those fingers slide lower. She felt the middle one tease her entrance before slipping inside. There, it moved against overly sensitive walls that the bullet vibrator had been vibrating against.

“Oh _gods_.” To Vex, it felt like heaven.

“Vex,” Keyleth’s voice was right against her ear, but Vex found herself too far gone to realize the confused tone it had, “what is this?”

It was with that question did Vex finally realize that Keyleth might be wondering about the cord that the bullet vibrator was attached to. In all honesty, Vex didn’t want to explain anything about it -or Delilah- to her friend, but she had to say something. Because Keyleth had stopped moving her fingers inside of her then.

“It’s, uh, I wanted to be a little adventurous today, darling,” Vex answered back after, laying a few teasing kisses to Keyleth’s neck to convince her as well. “Get me in the mood faster, and then you came along and stuck your hands down my pants. Do you have something teasing you-?”

Keyleth was quick to shut Vex up with the return of movement of her fingers, even adding another to slip in with the first. Whatever her answer might have been, Vex didn’t get to hear it now. Not that she minded or cared if the other was going to keep fingering her like that.

Vibrator steadily picked up speed, making Vex’s knees shake and tense. She felt her feet push herself up, almost as though she was trying to get away from both the fingers and the vibrator inside of her. It wasn’t possible, but it almost felt too good. Too much for her overly sensitive and aroused body.

Another finger pressed in with the other two, and Vex swore she could see _stars_ at how good it felt with them all inside of her. They reached deep inside of her, all the way to Keyleth’s knuckles, and felt amazing.

She, of course, also felt the rising tide and moaned quite loudly when her body shook with the climax she had been eager for. Vex rode it out with the vibrator still going, along with Keyleth’s fingers pumping in and out of her vagina. It felt so good, even if they were in a public, movie theatre bathroom. Everything felt so incredibly good at the moment as Vex rode out her orgasm and moaning.

But Keyleth didn’t stop then.

Vex continued to moan, fingers turning white at how hard they gripped the other, and she couldn’t move. Her body still shook from the orgasm, keeping her there against the wall as Keyleth continued to finger her and soon pressing her own kisses against Vex’s neck.

It felt like torture of the best/worst kind.

“ _My, my, she is making you sing so heavenly, Vex. You should see if she would like to play with you for me to watch. Wouldn’t that be nice to see?”_

“Yes, gods, _yes_ ,” Vex nearly yelled out, riding how the high of climax into another. Vex wondered what would give first: her knees or Keyleth’s hand.

Either way, it was bliss to feel another orgasm hit with the other woman not stopping, nor the vibrator either. Vex wondered just how many orgasms she would have in this bathroom and found herself blanking as all she could think about was how good it felt right now. Delilah let her know as well how amazing she sounded.

**_~ X ~ X ~ X ~_ **

“Why did you need to borrow my wireless earbuds today? Didn’t you go out to see a movie with the others?”

Vex stopped mid-step on the way back to her room in their shared apartment and turned to look at her twin. Vax was giving her a curious look, and she hoped he did not notice the rising sweat on her skin. Having him ask her that wasn’t something she expected nor knew how to answer back without telling him the real truth.

So that she could listen to someone else tell her dirty talk in her ears, while also having them listen in as she was getting fingerbanged in a public restroom.

Yeah, definitely couldn’t tell him that.

“Don’t worry about it, twinny,” Vex answered back, putting on a cool grin on her face to hide the nervousness she was feeling. “Just needed to listen to a few things on the way there and back.”

“Oh?” he asked, with a tone that spoke volumes of how much he didn’t believe her. Vex hated how sometimes Vax could read her too well, but it was the price in being twins.

“Yes, that’s all. Quit being so nosy, Vax.” Maybe it was a bit too snappish for her to say, but Vex didn’t care. She didn’t want him finding out what she was doing. Not only could she hear him saying it was a bad idea to talk to strangers online and receive money for them, but...yeah, that would probably be about it. Maybe he would also add that she didn’t need to basically sell out her time to someone to help them pay for everything.

But Vex knew she couldn’t tell him that she liked the time with Delilah, making her happy and feeling so good in return.

He wouldn’t understand, Vex thought, shutting the door to her room and going over to her bed to lay down. She wished there was a way to make him understand how good Delilah made her feel, but no idea came to her at the moment. Just the memories of all the climaxes Keyleth -and Delilah too- had made her experience today.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
